peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint Splat
Paint Splat is a game that is accessible by clicking the games link on Peep and the Big Wide World.com . Paint Splat is one of the the six games that the player can get off the App Store. Startup The start up for Paint Splat is Quack standing near a blue paint tube that is propped up by a dark grey object underneath it. A splotch of blue paint is placed a short distance away from the blue paint tube. The words "Paint" appear in white at the top of the image while the word "Splat" appears in yellow below it with "lat" being placed on top of the blue splotch of paint. Peep will yell the words "Paint Splat" and a red and black ladybug will fly across the image and disappear off the screen. Quacks eyes will follow the ladybug and then the image will be taken away and the light blue background the image was placed on will fade away in the center and then completely disappear. Icon The icon of Paint Splat depicts Quack standing up and on the right side of the icon with a blank expression. The background behind Quack is orange with a lighter shade of orange on the "ground" with what appears to be black grass appearing in the lighter shade. Lastly, Quack placed in front of a large splotch of red paint. Controls Mouse - Click paint tubes and click hose Game play The goal in Paint Splat is to help Quack splat paint onto the fence to match the colour Chirp has on the piece of paper she is holding. The game is endless. Mixing paint To mix paint, the player must click on two different paint tubes. Sometimes to make certain colours the player can click on paint tubes in different orders but that order can make the same colour if done backwards. For example: to make the colour green, the player can click on the yellow paint tube and then the blue paint but clicking the blue paint tube first and then the yellow paint tube will yield the same results. By clicking a paint tube twice and then another colour, the colour will be lighter then if two different paint tubes were clicked. Interactive Objects Paint tubes Paint tubes are positioned in front of a fence and two are shown to have dark brown cylindrical objects placed under them. When a paint tube is clicked, Quack will jump on it and paint will splash onto the fence. If a paint tube is used twice, all the paint will come out of the tube and the tube will be unable to be used again unless the hose is clicked. Three paint tubes are found in the game and the colour of paint they have is yellow, red, and blue. The yellow paint tube is placed in the middle, the red paint tube on the right, and the blue paint tube on the left. Often Quack will say something when he jumps on a paint tube. Trivia * Peep is absent from this game. File:Tube_wifh_ouf_paintf.png|A paint tube without any paint in it File:Yellow_Tube.png|The yellow paint tube File:Red_paint_tube.png|A red paint tube half full File:Blue_paint_tube_full.png|The blue paint tube File:Blue_paint_tube_half_full.png|The blue paint tube half full File:Red_paint_tube_full.png|The red paint tube File:Yellow_paint_tube_half_full.png|The yellow paint tube half full Hose The hose is positioned at the bottom right side of the screen and is a short distance beneath Chirp. The hose can only be clicked once a tube of paint has been clicked. Once the hose has been clicked, Quack will yell "Hose!" and jump off the paint tube he is on and all the paint tubes will be refilled. The hose will gush water onto the fence and Chirp will drop the piece of paper she is holding under the hose in shock. Water will fly onto Chirp and she will have a annoyed look on her face and then shake the water off herself which will result in her feathers becoming jagged. Chirp's feathers will return to normal and then she will pick up the piece of paper. Glitch There is a glitch on the mobile version where before Chirp holds up the card, tap the info icon, wait for a few seconds, go back, and then tap on any paint tube. Quack will do a dance that goes on forever, which I call "The Derp." Basically, all of Quack's animation files will play, making it look like a dance. I don't remember if the game will softlock or not. Unused content Present in the files of Paint Splat are four unused objects. The first unused object is two rocks that are a dark brown colour and placed close together. These were perhaps intended to be part of scenery or having something jumped on them, such as Quack when he is fleeing from the hose, or possibly even the paint tubes were intended to go on top of the rocks. The second object is a slightly round dark blue object with the bottom of it resembling a insect's stomach. It may have possible been a pill bug since pill bugs have the same color as the unused object. The third "unused" object is a animation for a ladybug. There are three images for it with one being a close up of its face, its wings fluttering, and one with its head and wings attached to one another. Oddly the ladybug has no body and only head and wings. Often in the Peep and the Big Wide World games animals will come onto the screen after some time so it may be possible that the ladybug was intended for this purpose. The "unused" ladybug makes an appearance in the startup, where Quack watches it fly on and off screen, so it is used. The fourth unused object is a secret ending where Peep appears and says, "What new colors can you make with your paint?" In the flash version, you can view this at any time by right-clicking and selecting Play in the main game. This was on an older version of the game, but it was later scrapped and left in the files. I (Squishy71) accidentally discovered it when I wanted to glitch the game by selecting Play. File:Blue_bump_thing.png|The unused blue object File:Unused_rock.png|The unused rocks File:Fluttering_ladybug_wings.png|The "unused" image of the ladybug's moving wings File:Ladybug_face_sprite.png|The "unused" image of a close up of the ladybug's face File:Lady_bug_face_and_back_sprite.png|The "unused" image of the ladybug unused peep.PNG|The unused ending, as seen on the Peep website Category:Games